Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a display technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a pixel.
Description of Related Art
With the constantly improving resolution of the liquid crystal display, the frame frequency becomes higher and higher. Because of this phenomenon, the turn-on time of the gate of a traditional pixel is shortened, which in turn causes the charging time to be shortened correspondingly. Hence, during the charging period, the electric field frequency sensed by liquid crystals (LCs) will become higher. When the above frequency exceeds a threshold frequency, the dielectric constant of LCs will become smaller so that the capacitance of the liquid crystal box also becomes smaller correspondingly. However, after the thin film transistor of a traditional pixel is turned off, the electric field of the liquid crystal box returns to a steady state and the dielectric constant of the LCs consequently returns to a larger value. Under the circumstances of a pixel system having fixed charges, the voltage across two terminals of the liquid crystal box will drop, which leads to abnormal brightness.
In order to mitigate such situation, storage capacitors having a large area are necessary in a display operating at a higher frequency (such as a field sequential display) or in a display adopting LCs having a high dielectric constant (such as blue phase LCs, ferroelectric LCs). As a result, an aperture ratio of the display is significantly decreased.